


There Will Be No Divorce

by fightlikeagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The End!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to let the Devil in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be No Divorce

When Nick opens his eyes, there's a face peering down at him. A face he knows, one he's envisioned hundreds of times in his mind's eye.

No. One Lucifer had envisioned, Lucifer, not him, and this is just him, it's just him in here now, why is it just him—

"Sam," he breathes. "This is Sam." He'd thought—well. He'd thought he'd been beautiful, himself, the glimpses of himself in the mirror that he had caught, while he was riding shotgun to Lucifer. He feels narcissistic and naive now, looking at Sam, because of course he'd known he hadn't been perfect, hadn't been quite right, but he'd never imagined how Lucifer would _shine_.

A radiant smile spreads across Lucifer's face. "I knew you'd understand," He says. "I knew you'd see, once I found him. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist loving him, too."

Nick coughs, just once. His voice is raspy. "Why am I alive?"

Lucifer's eyebrows quirk up. "I repaired you," He says simply, and Nick wants to ask why, but he can't bring himself to do anything except gaze up at Him in a kind of awe-struck glory.

Lucifer is still watching him. Nick suddenly finds he wants to reach out, to touch and feel, and his fingers twitch at his sides. Lucifer gives him a knowing look, like He knows what he's thinking. "Stand up," He says, and His hands are gentle around Nick's waist when He helps him up.

He's trembling, he finds, once he's on his feet, and he supposes being dragged back into the land of living will do that to you. Lucifer makes a soft, concerned sound, the hand on his waist tightening, and Nick melts into the touch.

"You're still mine, aren't you, Nick?" He says quietly. "My loyal servant. And you'll serve me now, won't you?"

Nick nods helplessly.

Lucifer looks pleased. "The first, the most devoted of my followers," He says. "You'll be an example for the rest to come." His forehead contracts; He looks thoughtful. He drags His gaze up and down Nick's body, and he feels naked and exposed. It's an uncomfortably intimate sensation, for all the months that they'd spent sharing a body. "Will you prove your loyalty?" He asks, softly. "Worship me, like you were made to do. Will you do that?"

His hand whispers across the waist of Nick's jeans, edging up under his shirt and sliding across the skin of his hip. It's plain what He's suggesting, and Nick closes his eyes. It isn't that he doesn't want it. He's sick with how much he wants it. But he—

"Yes," he says, and tries not to think about how much weight is contained in that one syllable, enough to damn a person. He wonders if he'd just damned himself. He thinks he could probably be excused for the first 'Yes', he hadn't really known what he was getting into, had he, but this one. He knows what he's doing this time, and he does it anyway. There's something wrong with him, he thinks, maybe there had always been something wrong with him.

But Lucifer smiles, smiles at _him_ , and it's all worth it.

The world around the shifts, melts, resolves itself, and he goes cold.

"No," he says, "please, no, not here—" He's shaking, he can't stop himself, fingers digging into Lucifer's arm, because he hasn't been back _here_ since, since Lucifer had taken over. This house belongs to a different Nick, another Nick who wouldn't be here, letting the Devil inside him again, and he doesn't want to be reminded of how many mistakes he's made to get here.

"Nick," Lucifer says, and His voice is firm, His hand stroking up and down Nick's back in a soothing sort of way. "It's okay," He says, and Nick shudders.

"Please," he says again, but his voice is resigned; he can tell when Lucifer's mind is made up.

"This is where you first let me in," He says, "where it first began. It doesn't have to mean what it once did. We'll give it a new meaning, alright? Sanctify it." He pulls Nick in close, one hand in his hair, gently stroking through it, and he's ashamed that he's falling apart so easily over such a small thing, falling apart again, failing Lucifer again. "We'll make it a new house of worship. My own church."

"Alright," he says, sighing softly, and Lucifer smiles again, lets Nick undress Him with fingers that still can't stop trembling, though perhaps for a different reason, now. When he gets Lucifer's torso bare, he can't help himself, has to press his hands against cool skin, run his fingers all over it. He unzips Lucifer's jeans, pulls them down His hips along with His boxers in rough, halting movements.

When He's fully naked, Lucifer settles back on the bed, reclining against the pillows, giving Nick an expectant look. And he knows what's expected of him, drags his own shirt over his head, undoes his jeans himself. It occurs to him that Lucifer could have easily undressed both of them with a thought, that He wants Nick to do this himself. The idea sends a little thrill through him.

And when Lucifer lets Nick climb on top of Him, straddle His hips, lets him press their bodies together, it's almost like they're one again. He knows, he knows he doesn't have any right to miss it, knows he was only ever Plan B, but there's an empty ache inside him, now, where once he held an archangel.

Lucifer's eyes glint and His mouth curves up, and it's only now, now that it's too late to turn back, that Nick asks the question that's been bothering him.

"Is Sam—" he starts, and closes his eyes, because he doesn't know if he wants the answer, doesn't even know which answer he'd rather.

Lucifer understands what he's saying, always understands. "Yes," He says. "Sam's still in here. As much as you were. More, I think. He's very strong." His eyebrows draw together. "Does that bother you?"

And isn't that a question. His feelings about Sam are a confused, tangled mess, and he doesn't know what's his own and what's bled over from Lucifer. The jealousy, that's all his own. But the amount of time Lucifer had spent searching for him, obsessing over him, telling Nick about him had to have left traces, and when Lucifer had looked at Sam, Nick had wanted him, too.

"Does he want this?" Nick finally asks, voice low.

"He's always wanted this," Lucifer replies, "always known secretly that he was a king among insects. No one ever recognized how special he was. How he deserved to be worshipped." He smiles a little, an indulgent smile. "And he wanted us, when you and I were together. He was hesitant to admit it, of course, but he saw your beauty, Nick," and Nick can't help the pleased heat that floods his cheeks.

Lucifer slides slippery fingers into him, slow and indulgent, and Nick rocks back on them. It's almost enough to fill the aching hole left inside him. It's a patient, but perfunctory stretch, and Lucifer pulls out all too soon.

"I want you to feel this," He whispers, "after we're done," and whoever had said the Devil couldn't be kind was so painfully wrong it makes Nick want to laugh. This is the kindest thing anyone's ever done for him.

"Thank you," he says, smiles tremulously, because he thinks it will please Lucifer.

It burns all the way through when Lucifer slides into him, and he can't help gasping, but he grits his teeth against it, pushes back. He gives a tentative roll of his hips, and Lucifer tilts His head back in an encouraging sort of way. He hasn't done this much, but he knows this body. Lucifer had known it inside and out, and he still remembers.

"That's good," He murmurs, and Nick does it again, running his hands down Lucifer's chest in a way he hopes doesn't seem too possessive. "I know you miss it," He says, "but it's going to be all right. You'll adjust. I know you will. You're strong now, stronger than you were before. And you knew this was how things were always going to be."

Which is an undeniable fact. And he's weak for missing Lucifer, when he always knew this would happen. There's a pricking wetness at the corners of his eyes, and he hates himself even more for it.

Lucifer pulls him in close, hands tight against his back, and when He begins thrusting into Nick in earnest, he thinks he might cry. "You're not weak," He says. "You love me, that's all. And that's good."

Nick thinks back to the story Lucifer had first told him, how His flaw had been loving too much. His cheeks are wet, his face pressed into Lucifer's neck, but He doesn't seem to mind. 

He clutches at Lucifer's shoulderblades, and Lucifer sighs, long and deep, back arching and stretching under Nick's hands. He remembers wings, remembers having Lucifer's wings folded up inside of him, the fit not quite right, but glorious nonetheless. "Is this alright?" he asks, softly, not quite sure what's allowed, now.

"Yes," He says, and then, when Nick digs his fingers in, clutching tighter, "that's good."

He presses light kisses against Lucifer's neck, breath hitching when He thrusts in, harder and deeper. His fingers stroke up and down Lucifer's back, and he's rewarded when Lucifer's breathing turns shallower and His eyes flutter shut.

He's almost ashamed when he comes first, but honestly, he thinks he's been holding this off since the moment Lucifer had touched him. The sight of his come against Lucifer's skin makes him satisfied, in a secret, childish sort of way.

He can tell Lucifer is close, the way His breathing is going ragged, and he clutches in on His shoulderblades, fingers digging in, and Lucifer shudders, thrusts once more and comes.

One of Lucifer's hands is stroking through his hair, familiar and comforting. He aches, in a deep, satisfying way.

"They fit better now," Nick says, and adds, "your wings, I mean. They never fit right, with me."

Lucifer nods, a smile lighting up his face. "I wasn't sure he'd say yes," He admits. "He was so stubborn, so unwilling to see."

Nick doesn't understand. "You love him," he says. "Anyone could see that." He doesn't understand how anyone could reject Lucifer. He'd been broken, before, but Lucifer had fixed him, made him stronger and better.

"I love him more than anything," Lucifer says. "I waited for him for so long. And now—" He stretches, eyes the flex of His own muscles with satisfaction.

"And now you're together," Nick says, reverentially. He understands, he does. He misses Lucifer—but he understands.


End file.
